Leave out all the rest
by CoGaShA
Summary: THIS IS BEING TAKEN DOWN! I have already started re-doing it so read, Leave Out The Rest. thats the re-do...THIS IS BEING TAKEN DOWN! once I'm done.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so lot's of people wanted '**Leave out all the rest**', so here it is! When I first though about leave out all the rest I just started writing, so that why I really didn't need to write it after all the voting.I will doing to sequel to **'Skin deep' **but the name will not be skin deep.It will most likely be **'Never far away'**

**Don't own Naruto, wish I did!!**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Chapter 1--**

Life was good, Sasuke had the best man he would asks for, handsome and caring.He use to take him to dinner bring him gifts all the times,and sex, sex was the best, tender and loving every time. what would he have asked for, he had the life.But that like all things it all stopped about five months ago, he never let's Sasuke leave the house anymore only for work to bring home the money, and know going to dinner and know 'Sasuke I love you'.And sex was know longer tender or loving, sex felt like rape to Sasuke, holding Sasuke down forcing himself on him even when Sasuke did want to do it.You see when Sasuke first met Naruto he was just a bus driver...

--**Sasuke p.o.v--Flash back  
**

Danm I'm going to be late for family dinner , not that I care much for the dinner.My mom just gets on my nerve when I'm late.I pull my coat on walking out my office, maybe I should get a ride from Itachi.No! he just get on my nerves to.

I walk to the stair not felling up to making small take on the elevator with people I can't even remember their names.I run down the stairs looking at my watch that said I only have twenty minutes to get were I'm going.I take out my hat and sun glasses making sure know one see his face, I don't need to get jumped again by crazy fans.

I walk out the building walking to the bus stop.I'm getting my care fix so I can't use that, I look down the street to see the bus coming and the bus stop at the end of the next block.My pride will not let me run for the bus, but there also the mom factor I just can't be late.I sprinted for the bus stop but the light stop me, I'm not going to make it so why run.The bus stops at the light I'm waiting at on.Then the bus drive waves opening his doors, I seen it all of that from the corner of me eye.I don't want the driver to know that I was running for the bus.

"You running for this bus?!"I look over to the bus then to it's bus driver.He had sun yellow hair with dark blue eyes, his uniform was tight on him showing all his arm and chest muscles, is he trying to show off!?

"Yeah, what of it!"I will not look stupid for running for a bus.

"Your not going to make it, so why not get on now."He asks with a smile.

I sigh walking over to the bus walking up it's stairs.I pull out my card paying the fair.I sat at the first seat where I was across from the driver.We didn't say anything more as the other passengers go on, most every lady flirted with the bus driver and he always smiling at them not saying anything.When my stop came I stud up waiting for the bus to come to a stop.I began to walk off when I heard him say...

"You have a nice day ya hear, hope to see you again."I looked up to see him smiling at me with the most warmest smile I ever gotten that wasn't my mother's.

"You to."I think it was only right to say it back.

**Normal p.o.v--**

That was the first time Sasuke met Naruto, Naruto was kind and sweet Sasuke really miss the old him.Sasuke didn't know how long he would last with the new abusive Naruto.He loves Naruto more than anything but Naruto's love hurts to much.

"Sasuke where the fuck are you!"Naruto demanded walking into the large bed room.

"Right here Naruto."Sasuke called back hoping Naruto was in a good mood tonight, he didn't feel up to another beating.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke to see him looking at an old picture of them.Naruto pulled the picture out of Sasuke's hands throwing it to the wall smashing it to pieces.Sasuke looked at the picture wanting to run over to it, to fix it.That was the last picture of Naruto when he no they were happy.

"Go to work, Itachi said he need you for another fucking meeting."Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way and laid himself on the bed.

Sasuke new there was know meeting, Itachi new about Sasuke abuse and made fake meeting to help Sasuke get out the house.Itachi new ever since it all started when Naruto first hit him...

--**Flash back--Normal p.o.v  
**

Sasuke walked in the house to see darkness, Sasuke knew he left at least left one light on.He walking in to the living room the see Naruto sitting in dark looking at him.He told tell it was him because of his hair he never changes it.

"Where the fuck have you been!"He demanded standing up.

"I went to the store."Sasuke said a little taken aback by Naruto anger.Sasuke held the bags up that he brought from the store.

"Don't fucking lie to me, where the hell have you been."This time Sasuke was an inch from Naruto's face, Sasuke could smell the beer on Naruto breath that shows he been drinking.

"What are you talking about I wa-."Sasuke was cut off by the punch in the face.He stumbled back holding his eye.Naruto never hit him before, never! not even when he was really mad.The bags fell to the floor beside him, things falling out.

The next blow came hitting Sasuke in the ribs then the cheek.Sasuke new he couldn't take on Naruto and win so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran, he ran out the house running to his car he pulled off before Naruto could get there.

He drove to his office running up the stair, when he was almost there he saw Itachi coming out his office, just great Sasuke though trying to hid his face with my hand.

"Sasuke what are you doing here, I thought you left?"Sasuke looked over to Itachi showing him this face, Itachi cold and hard face turned in to shock.

"What happened to your face?!"He asked walking over to Sasuke.

"Nothing, just a little fight."

"With who?!"Sasuke new Itachi was smart so there was know reason to hide it.

"Naruto."

"That bastard, wait tell I get my hand on him!"

"Itachi stop it's nothing really."

"Look at you, your eye is black and blue, and your cheek is swollen how is that nothing!"Itachi couldn't believe what happen to his baby brother.

"It's just nothing Okay, I can still do the movie."

"With you face looking like that I see how you can."

"Itachi please."Sasuke begged.

"Fine fine let get you cleaned up."

Itachi grab Sasuke arm pulling him to this office.He sat Sasuke down on his sofa telling him to lay back.Itachi walked to his bathroom getting his first-aid kit from over the sink.Itachi walked out the bathroom to see Sasuke dosing off.

"You can sleep when I'm finish Sasuke, but now you have to get up."Sasuke turned his head to his brother showing him his black and blue eye.

Itachi cleaned up Sasuke eye as best as he could, then did his cheek his cheek, their wasn't much he could do to it anther than put a ice pack on it.

"Does anywhere else hurt?"Sasuke nodded pulling up his shirt show Itachi a big black bruise on his ribs.

"How long as this been happening?"Itachi asked looking over Sasuke.

"His is the first time."

"So you say."

"It is."

"Fine fine."

Itachi finally finished clean Sasuke, Sasuke was already sleeping.Itachi didn't want to move in fear that he would wake up and want to leave to got back to that bastard.

**Next day--**

Sasuke woke with his face felling better than last nigh, his eye was still swollen and his cheek wasn't as red as before.Sasuke looked over to see that Itachi phone ringing and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Sasuke stud slowly moving over to Itachi desk.He picked up the phone putting it to his ear.

"Hello, itach-."

"Sasuke it that you."It's Naruto, Sasuke thought looking around.

"Ya."

"Sasuke I'm so sorry about last night, I was drinking...and I didn't know what I was doing."

"..."

"Please come home, I'm sorry."Naruto pleaded with a sobbed on the phone

"..."

"Please."

"Okay."Sasuke whispered putting the phone down.

_That day Sasuke found out how good of a liar Naruto could be._

"You shouldn't go back to him Sasuke."Itachi said walking into the room.

"I still love him."

"I know that, but he's not going to stop hitting you."

"Maybe, but I still have to go."

Sasuke walked past Itachi not his way out the office.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"If he does it again you know where to come."

"Yeah thank, that means a lot."

--**End flashback:**

"You still going to the fuckin reunion thing?"

"You mean my high school reunion?"

"Yes that was I mean!"

"Yes I'm still going, why?"

"I'm coming with you, don't know what will happen there."

"Okay."Sasuke whispered walking out the room.

--tbc

Well that was my first chapter thank for voting everyone who did.And I will be a new story where skin deep left off, I didn't think so much people would want me to, I was very surprised, so I am going to write another story.I just don't know when I'm going to put it up yet, but I am going to.

The next chapter is Sasuke going to his reunion, there will most likely be some flash backs telling how Sasuke and Naruto got together.And other thing like that.

Really sorry about spelling and all that, I as still looking for a beta.So if anyones wants to let me know!

Till then...


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave out all the rest--ch2--**

Sasuke looked around to find Naruto still sleeping, his arm around his waist, head tucked into the pillow, Sasuke looked around the room again before removing Naruto's arm from his waist, he turned around and pulled the sheets stepping onto the cold wooden floor.

Sasuke made his way to the door, making sure it doesn't make a sound. Sasuke walked to the living room finding his bags next to the door from the night before.

"Going somewhere Sasuke, without me?!" Naruto asked leaning against the door frame, arms' crossed.

"N-no why would you think that? I'm only in my underwear I was just checking my bags." Sasuke stood from the bag backing up against the door.

"Yes why _would _I think that?" Naruto cross the room walking over to Sasuke, Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's neck, pulling him back to the room.

"Go put your fucking clothes on a let's go!" Naruto demanded, pushing Sasuke in to the room.

Sasuke stumbled to the floor, he slowly pick himself back up walking to the bathroom and sat on the toilet looking at his hands before getting back up, walking over to the sink.

Sasuke ran some cold water on his face before walking back out, Naruto wasn't there, Sasuke sighed in relief walking over to his dresser, pulled off his shirt than pants putting them in the dirty laundry.

Sasuke searched for a shirt when two strong arms wrapped around him.

"I didn't mean to act that way; or push you on the floor, you know that right?" Naruto whispered putting his hand under Sasuke's chin stealing a kiss.

Sasuke froze; closing his eyes, Naruto pulled away running his hand down Sasuke stomach, Sasuke flinched, and backed away from Naruto's touch, taking in deep breath.

Naruto pulled Sasuke to their bed pulling him to lay down, he pulled down Sasuke's boxers' throwing them to the side, Sasuke held his breath waiting for Naruto to start. Naruto watch Sasuke closely before pulling up Sasuke's knees; putting his arms under them.

He pulled Sasuke towards him, kissing him and wrapped his hand around Sasuke limp organ popping the whole thing his mouth.

Sasuke groaned, sucking in a breath. Turning his head, Naruto licked around Sasuke length sucking he stopped midway, pulling away from Sasuke.

"We don't have lot's of time, so let's get on with this." Naruto finished.

Naruto sat up pushing Sasuke hips bring them up, he position himself in front of Sasuke tight hole before pushing in. Sasuke whimpered in pain but not dared to move.

When Naruto was finally seated, he gave Sasuke a minute to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in.

The room was full with sounds of the their 'love making'. Naruto quickened his pace slamming into Sasuke making Sasuke inch up on the bed with every thrust.

Sasuke came shutting his eyes tight but did say Naruto's name, Naruto soon followed spilling into him, he was the first to move, he rolled off of Sasuke, going to the bathroom. There was any soft words afterward just Naruto going to the bathroom to clean up while Sasuke caught his breath.

**--Some time later**

Sasuke and Naruto didn't talk after the little incident, they drove to the airport in silence not saying one word to each other, and got to the airport checking their tickets.

"Your flight leaves in thirty minutes sir." The lady said behind the disk.

"Thank you." Naruto said to the lady leaning over the counter.

Sasuke watched as Naruto flirted with the lady, but didn't say anything, he new better than to say anything, he pulled out his cell phone dialing Itachi's number.

"Little brother what can I do for you, did he hurt you again?" Itachi asked ready to come get him.

"No...nothing like that." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto still talking.

"So what's going on?" Itachi asked again.

"I'm going to my high school reunion." Sasuke answered looking around again for Naruto.

"Oh is he going with you?" Itachi asked knowing full well the answer.

"Ya when he found out he wouldn't let me go alone."

"Just like him that bas-"

"I didn't call you to talk about him." Sasuke cut him off sighing.

"Then why did you call." He asked a little annoyed that Sasuke was still defending Naruto.

"Because he's flirting with some woman."

"Why didn't you just leave him, he could be cheating for all you know."

"I'll call you back."

"Wait wait Sasuke!-"

Sasuke hung up putting his phone on his lap trying to hide it.

"Who was that!?" Naruto demanded standing in front of Sasuke.

"No one."

"Let's not start this again, who was that!"

"Itachi, okay."

"Give me you phone."

"Why?"

"Give me you fucking phone...NOW!!" A few people stopped what they were going to look at them, but then back to it again after Naruto glared at them.

Sasuke slowly gave Naruto the cell, who snatched the cell phone looking at the last dialed number, when he saw it was Itachi's he gave Sasuke the phone walking away.

"Time to go." Was Naruto's last word walking to the plane.

Sasuke walked after Naruto walking onto then sat in first class enjoying the view out the window before he felt himself falling asleep.

A little while later--

Sasuke was awaken by Naruto shaking him.

"Get your stuff we're here."

Sasuke looked around the plane and saw that it was almost empty, Sasuke stood on shaking legs before picking up his bag. Him and Naruto walked out of the plane into the car waiting for them when they got out to drop them at the hotel.

The reunion was tomorrow and Sasuke new it was going to be a long day, he just hope he'll come back in one piece.

**--tbc**

The next chapter is the about anything wrong! I just have lot's of things going on new so ya really really hope to update soon as I and if ya find mistake you can point them out just don't over do it okay, thanks.R&R

Till then...


	3. Chapter 3

--Leave out all the rest:3

Sasuke walked with Naruto outside the airport, looking for their limo that to take them to the hostel, they finally spot him over the crowed that has surround them when the had walkout out.

"Sasuke can I please has you autograph!?" A few girls yelled.

"Sasuke can I have a picture?!"

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, shielding him from the mob.

"Looked everyone Sasuke is every busy, maybe another time." In other words never!

Naruto pulled Sasuke along to the limo that awaits, he pushed Sasuke into the car taking his own soon as the door. Naruto close the limo door looking over at Sasuke, who took sat as far as he could from Naruto, he didn't need to get on Naruto bad side right in the limo.

When they finally came to the hotel Sasuke was beyond tired, He walked in going to the counter checking them in.

"Can I help you sir?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes I need..."Sasuke stopped looking back at Naruto.

"Do you want two or one room?" He asked Naruto who was standing behind him breathing down his neck.

"Get one."

"Sasuke turned around, to the blushing women that was still try to hold back her giggles.

"Let me get one suit." Sasuke spoke calmly as he fished his wallet out his pocket.

"How will you be paying?"

"Credit card."

"How long will you be staying?"

"One week."

"That will be...seventeen thousand eight hundred."

Sasuke handed the lady behind the counter his card. Once she finally finished she handed Sasuke back his card and key and wished them a good stay.

They walked to the elevator together, Sasuke pushed the bottom and waited for it to come down, it did and it was empty so they were alone once again, it was just not Sasuke's day.

Sasuke played with his gold and silver ring that was on his ring ringer as the elevator went up, he and Naruto has been engaged for almost four months, the date for the wedding was the week after the reunion and Sasuke still could think what to do, if Naruto's acting this way now what if they got married?

They made it to their room that was on the top floor and down the hall.

"You should get some sleep." Sasuke knew better to think Naruto was asking.

Sasuke drop his stuff in the hall making his way to the master bed pulled off his clothes falling onto the bed asleep.

Some to later:--

"Sasuke get up it's time to go."

Sasuke rolled off the bed looking over for a clock.

"It's four thirty." Naruto answered the unspoken question.

Sasuke nodded walking out the room, he went to his black suitcase looking from some clothes he pulled out a dark navy blue shirt, and black dress pants. He put on his clothes quickly seeing that Naruto was already dressed.

"Done?" Naruto asked as Sasuke slipped on his shoes.

"Yes."

Sasuke grabbed his jacket that was laying on the bed and walked out with Naruto.

"I'm going to drive, I don't want us to stand out to much."

They took the elevator back to the first floor, and walked out of the big hotel to a black BMW.

"Did you rent this?" Naruto had a habit of buying cars, so Sasuke had to keep low tabs.

"Yes it's rented." Naruto rolled his eyes getting into the drivers seat.

Sasuke did the same, getting in the, Naruto *started up the car pulling looked around at the old building he use to walk by a long time ago, Mr. Woodmit house they said was hunted, the old play ground were he got into most of his fights and the book store Itachi use to make him go to, to get his books.

Sasuke was so lost in his thought he didn't realize they pulled up to the school until the car came to a dead stop, he looked around again before getting out the car.

His old school was gray and white with a lot of windows, the school hadn't changed much it still looked old and run down, Sasuke fixed his shirt and walked up to the school door. Inside they found people already there.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Neji stated walking up to them

"Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke stated back. 'Of all people why did he have to see Neji?' Sasuke thought looking over at Naruto who was glaring at Neji.

"I heard you mad it big, good for you." Someone might have believe these words if Neji wasn't glaring at the two.

"Hn."

Sasuke walked passed Neji going to get his name from Sakura who was there handing them out until she spotted Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun it's good to see you."

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura weren't friends or anything in that matter, thanks to her fan girl style towards him, he tried to stay away from her the whole year.

"Can I have my name tag?"

"Yes of course." Sakura handed Sasuke his name tag, but she still didn't move.

"Yes." Sasuke asked.

"Do you think we could have dinner sometime?" Sakura asked looking around.

"No."

"But-."

"I'm engaged."

**"Oh sorry." Sukura took her leave running* walk off to the gym going to see who else was there.

--With Naruto:

"So what where you to Sasuke?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"We use to date but that was a long time ago." Neji answered smirking.

"Really?"

"Ya, he was a bit easier back then."

"Really!?!" Naruto asked getting angry.

"Yep, good times, good times."

Naruto bid Neji a good bye and left to go find Sasuke, they had to have a little talk.

tbc--

Sorry it's short I just wanted to get this out, well reunion part two is R&R.

Till then...


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave out all the rest ch4--**

Sasuke walked in the gymnasium seeing the party in full. He gave everyone a once over before walking over to the snack table, Sasuke was never good with parties, the only reason Sasuke even came to his reunion was to get away from Naruto, but that did work as he planed.

Grabbing a plate full of food, Sasuke looked around for a table, he found one with some people he was friend with; Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and there was Neji, he wasn't friend with him, Neji was like a roach the wouldn't go away even you step on him.

"Can I sit here?" Sasuke asked putting his tray down.

They all looked up and stared at Sasuke in shock, Kiba was the first one to stand up tackling Sasuke with a big hug.

"Man I haven't seen you in like forever!" Kiba yelled over the music.

"Ya." Sasuke answered back pulling Kiba off him, Sasuke took a seat saying hi to everyone.

"How have you been?." Kiba asked after he took his seat.

"Good."

"Ya you should be Mr. Rock-star." Kiba added again.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't have a come back to that, so he just didn't say anything.

"I never thought you would come, did ya bring a hot date?." Kiba wiggle his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes he did." Neji answered for him.

"Really you seen her?!" Kiba asked amazed.

"Oh yes, and I see her now, coming this way." Neji pointed over Sasuke head.

Sasuke looked over to see that Neji was telling the truth, Naruto was indeed on his way over to their swolled this fear that was taking over him as he greeted Naruto.

"These are some of my old friends, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, everyone this is Naruto." Sasuke tried to sound normal.

Naruto ignored Sasuke, taking a seat next to him, everyone exchanged looks before looking back at Naruto.

"Sasuke." Kiba suddenly said

"Hn." Sasuke answered looking over at him.

"I never knew you went the other way." Kiba said still looking at Naruto in shock.

"Hn."

"I mean with all the girls you could have had, I wa-Wooow fuck." Kiba yelled holding his shin, glaring at Neji.

Neji had kicked Kiba under the table, shutting him up, he had seen the look Naruto gave Sasuke, and how Sasuke just about looked scared shitless. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said though things.' Neji thought looking away from Naruto to Sasuke.

"So how did you two meet?" Shikamaru asked picking his head up, which surprised everyone accept Naruto, who didn't know he was always the one to stay out of things and mind his own business.

"On a bus." Naruto answered him.

"Really?! Wow never thought Sasuke new how to use a bus." Kida laughed sitting up in his seat.

"Fuck you Kiba!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"No that Naruto's job, right." Kiba laughed before going back to his food when he saw that no one was laughing with him.

Naruto just about had enough of Sasuke's friends, Naruto reached under the table pulling on Sasuke pants, Sasuke knew what it meant, Sasuke stood.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." Sasuke walking to an old bathroom.

Naruto sat there, eyeing each one of Sasuke's friends, trying hard not walk after Sasuke.

"So..." Kiba finally said trying to make conversation.

"So." Naruto said also.

"So what going on with you and Sasuke?" Kiba finally finished.

"Nothing. We're doing good...what about you, you gotta girlfriend?" Naruto asked playfully.

"Nah man...but there is this hottie-." Kiba started.

"Kiba!" Neji warned glaring at him.

"Hmm." Was all Naruto had to say.

"Hay! Do they have roman?" Naruto yelled remembering about his favorite pass time.

"I don't think so." Someone answered.

"Wah...what kind of place is this...no roman." Naruto mumbled out. 'this should be easy.'

Sasuke walked back over from the bathroom, taking his seat, he knew Naruto was up to something, he just didn't know what. Best chose is to stay quit for the rest of the time as Naruto talked the hours away.

"So what about is Sasuke?"Kiba asked.

"What about what?" Sasuke asked finally paying attention to what's going on.

"Having a guys night out tomorrow." Kiba asked again.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was nodding.

"Fine, whatever." In the inside Sasuke was happy, he didn't have to stay in the hotel with Naruto the whole day knows Naruto would do to him if they spent the day together.

Naruto never let Sasuke out of the house much, unless to go to work, or the store, but even then Naruto most always had to come. Sasuke thought about breaking up with Naruto and was talking to Itachi about it.

Somehow Naruto found out about it a beat Sasuke to an inch of his life, accusing him of cheating. Sasuke spent two week in the hospital, since then Sasuke have been terrified to even think about breaking up with him. Naruto had apologized for days asking Sasuke to forgive him, and Sasuke did after a month or so.

"Come on Sasuke where leaving." Naruto said pulling Sasuke up.

"Later guys." Naruto called back.

Everyone failed to notice how hard Naruto was gripping Sasuke and how Sasuke flinched away, excepted Neji and Shikamaru that is.

**tbc---**

Wow that took longer than I thought, but I hope it good.I hate this chapter, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to.**OH ya I have know idea what going on with my document thing but when I save or copy and pasted something to it ang save, somethings get cut out.I have know idea if there something hard to understand that might be it, so just tell me.**

Till then...


	5. iMPORTANT nOTE

THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY STORIES, I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S JUST ME OR NOT. BUT WHEN I TRY TO SAVE SOMETHING WORDS GET CUT OUT!!!!!!, AND THAT'S MAKING MY WORK LOOK CRAPPY AND IT NOT MY FAULT for the first THIS JUST STARTED HAPPENING FROM A FEW WEEKS I'M SAYING THIS ONCE I WILL POST MOST OF MY STUFF ON LIVE JOURNAL FROM NOW ON! BUT I WILL PUT THEM HERE TOO, AND THEY WILL MOST LIKELY LOOK CRAPPY, AND YES I DO GET MY STUFF BETA'ED AND IT STILL THAT 'S THIS NEW DOC THING.

P.S. I'm just writing this because it really getting on my nerves, and everyone complaining, and ya have every right to, the only way you will see my good writing is to go to my livejournal and put **cogasha** you don't want to see and want to read the ones on this site that fine, just don't come complaining to me about not being able to read it!!!!!

AND ONE MORE THING, THIS MIGHT ONLY BE HAPPENING TO ME if this ever get fix I will let ya know and start posting more again! i WILL BE FIXING ALL THE MISTAKES AND THEN PUT THE CHAPTER IN LJ!!

Till then...hopefully...just joking I will!

(When I had uploaded this some words was cut out too, I am really starting to HATE! this)...


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry but it going to take a lot longer for me to update because my computer crashed and now I have to start over with everything!

**Leave out all the rest--chapter-5**

Naruto pulled Sasuke into there suite, once in Naruto locked the door with a load click. It was dark inside but you could clearly see the anger on Naruto's face. Sasuke had seen this face before, and he knew what it meant. Sasuke looked around trying to find a way out, and he sized Naruto up. Sasuke wasn't small by no means, he was as big as Naruto, however, there was a differences. While Sasuke was tall and slender, Naruto also tall but not as tall as Sasuke, and he had muscle.

"What the hell was that about!?" Naruto demanded turning to face Sasuke.

"I don't kn-."Sasuke started.

"Like hell you don't know!" Naruto roared.

Naruto graded Sasuke by his shirt pulling him to their room. Sasuke pushed at Naruto hands, and out of desperation pulled his leg up kicking Naruto between his legs. Naruto let go of Sasuke doubling over.

"You fuckin-."Naruto didn't finish.

Sasuke took his chance to make a run for it. He ran out the apartment and out the door of the suite. Sasuke didn't even look at the elevator, he knew it would take to long so he didn't bother.

When Sasuke got to the seventh floor he heard to the door he run out of open and close, Naruto was coming, Sasuke didn't even think about it. He jumped down the flits of steps almost falling a few times.

When he finally came to the first floor, Sasuke ran out to the lobby. Some people that was still there turned to look, Sasuke ran out of the hotel not looking back. He knew Naruto was right behind him so he didn't stop, he couldn't. Sasuke ran until he came to an old park, he knew this park very well. He hide out under the slide making sure Naruto wasn't coming.

He waited awhile finding Naruto wasn't coming, he sighed. Sasuke pulled out his phone to call Itachi.

"Hello." Came a muffled reply.

"Itachi it's me." Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke?"He asked freakin out.

"Ya."Sasuke looked around again, still know one.

"Are you okay what's going on?!"

"Me and Naruto got into a fight and I kicked him and ran."

"Okay clam down, where are you now?"

"In the old park I used to go to."

"Do you what me to come out there?"

"No, I mean yes. Can you come?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I'm on my way, you sure your okay?"

"Yaa, I'm fine."

"Okay, see you really soon."

"Okay."

Sasuke hung up the phone putting it away. He looked out from under the slide to find no one. Sasuke turned around to come out of his hiding place only to find Naruto behind him.

"Please don't." Sasuke pleaded backing away from Naruto untill his back hit the slide.

"..."No answer.

"Please don-."

**With Itachi--**

Itachi stood from his bed running over to his closet, he had to get to Sasuke. He some how knew something was wrong, he just knew it. Itachi picked up his phone making arrangements with the airport.

He didn't bother with clothes he new he wouldn't really need them, and if he did he would buy some when he get there. He wasn't going to waste any time with stupid thing like wasn't going to kill Naruto even if it the lasted thing he was getting really tired of his bother getting beat on, and this is the last time! he putting up with it.

When he was ready to go Itachi packed up his car, and headed to the him today's the day he get to kick Naruto's ass, and it's going to feel good, real pulled out his cell phone again making a call.

"Ya this is Itachi, meat me at the place."

Itachi hung up, and he was about to put his phone down when another call came in.

"Hello?"

"Itachi it mom, is everything okay with Sasuke I tried to call him and he didn't answer?"

"Everything fine mom, I 'm going to see him now."

"Okay just call me afterwards, okay."

"Fine."Itachi sighed putting down his phone for the last time.

--tbc

I know it short but what can I say I'm lazy right anyway I'M BACK I found away to fix my problem so ya I was be posting again so look out for chapters, this chapter is just to prove to a I'm really back and will be posting like mad, if I can

Till then...


	7. Chapter 7

Well like I said, I'm back, and I know everyone hates my cliff hanger, but that okay because I'm evil like that!

**WARING**:this chapter will have rape in it, I mean full details of it. So if you don't like don't read! wait for then next chapter.

This chapter has a bit's of OOC'ness in it, just to let you know.

**--Chapter 6**

"Please don't." Sasuke pleaded backing away from Naruto until his back hit the slide.

"..."No answer.

"Please don-."

Sasuke didn't have time to finish, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg pulling Sasuke to him. Sasuke tried to hold onto the slide, but his hand slipped. Naruto pulled Sasuke farther under the slide blocking them from any ones view.

"Please don't I'm sorry." Sasuke begged, once again trying to pull away.

Naruto would hear none of it, he reached out grabbing a hand full of Sasuke's hair. Naruto pulled his arm back punching Sasuke square in his jaw. Sasuke fell back from the impacted yelping in pain.

Naruto once again pulled Sasuke towards him. He flipped Sasuke onto his stomach pinning Sasuke to the ground, Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke dirt covered shirt before ripping it off Sasuke's thin frame. Naruto place his hand on Sasuke neck before starting to put pressure. Sasuke gasped for breath clawing at Naruto's hand.

Naruto then moved on to Sasuke's slightly ripped pants slowly removing them. No matter how many times Naruto has done this Sasuke never allowed himself to cry, he couldn't because that would mean he was broken, behind help, Naruto won, no he could never cry.

Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's black silk boxers. He looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke was beyond terrified, he couldn't even speak his fear. Naruto worked Sasuke's boxers off, he loved Sasuke peal skin it was so smooth and no scars from their other love making.

Naruto was already hard, he could never let Sasuke go, he knows what he doing is wrong but he can't help it. He loves Sasuke, he refused to live without him even if his means beating him to stay.

Naruto new if Sasuke ever left him, Sasuke would go on living without him, he was the one who couldn't live without Sasuke, he tries to tell himself it not ture, that Sasuke needs him as even that is an unforgiving lie that he can not face, will not face.

Naruto unzipped his pants using his free hand, he pushed his boxer out of the way.

"If you ever hit me again, I'll make sure you eat out of a feeding tube for the rest of your life!" Naruto knew he was lying when he said that, but Sasuke didn't.

Sasuke whimpered as Naruto pushing into him dryly, even when Naruto was truly mad at him, he always lubed him up even if it was just a little.

"Please don't, please." Sasuke cried out trying to move away.

"Shh, it's okay just a little bit more."Naruto said holding Sasuke down.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair pulling his head back, Sasuke back arched as Naruto pushed in full force. Sasuke cried out in pain, it had never hurt this much. Sasuke closed his eyes and promised himself, when it was over he was leavening Naruto know matter what, even if it's kills him, which it might. He could not live like this anymore.

In, out, in, out, in, that how it went for the last few minutes. By then Sasuke stopped moving he opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto, Naruto eyes were closed and his face tensed, how long has it been since he seen the Naruto he loved, to long, it been to long. How did it come to this? Was it something he did, no, or was this the real Naruto, maybe he never knew the real one.

With one last thrust Naruto came, his head falling back. Sasuke started up at Naruto until Naruto finally pulled out.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke softly.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke finally seeing what he had done. Sasuke laid on the hard, child proof mats, legs spread and blood mix with sperm flowing out his raw stretched hole. But what got him was the tears flowing out Sasuke eyes, he never saw Sasuke cry before, and why did it scare him so much.

"Sasuke." Naruto said back at a lose for words.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't." Sasuke raised he hand pacing it on Naruto's cheek,Naruto flinched away from the soft touch.

"Sasuk-." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke shook his head.

"Please don't, just go please, one day when you turn back into the person I loved come back." Sasuke rolled over taking his time to get up, his back hurt something awful.

Naruto was about to speak again, but no words wouldn't form. Sasuke was leaving really leaving him, and for the first time he knew Sasuke meant it.

Sasuke slowly put on his clothes, he couldn't look at Naruto it hurt to much, more than it should. When Sasuke was finish putting on his clothes he took his leave, but not before turning around to say-

"You can stay in the hotel room, our break up isn't going to be official until the end of this week, I'll be staying with Itachi." With that Sasuke walked away not turning back.

Naruto saw the fine print in Sasuke words, he had a less than a week to win Sasuke back, and this time begging and crying are not going to work. Naruto sat there hours after Sasuke left thinking things over, he need a change, no, he had to change somehow.

**With Itachi--**

"What do you mean you put me on the wrong plane!" Itachi almost yelled.

"We're very sorry, sir." The man said behind the desk. He didn't look very sorry, he looked more amused than anything.

Itachi thought the man looked out of place, he was very tall with peal skin that looked almost blue. He also had blue hair and his uniform looked a bit to small for him.

"Look." Itachi looked up to see the mans name tag.

"Look _Kisame_, if you want to keep your job, you will get me on the right plane now!"Itachi was far passed pissed, he wanted to get to Sasuke as soon as possible and this,this idiot was making it hard for him.

"Is that so." Kisame said coolly.

Itachi could have sworn he was losing brain cells taking to this guy.

"Look sir, we will put you on a plane as soon as a flight is available."Kisame said leaning on the desk in font of Itachi.

"And when will that be?"Itachi finally asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!!"

"That what I said."Kisame grinned at Itachi, when Itachi started to turn red.

"Fuck!"

"Anytime."Kisame replied.

"You, shut up."

"Fine fine."

"Hn."

"Would you like me to call a hotel, or are you coming home with me?" Kisame said jokingly.

"Call me a hotel, now!"Itachi said darkly trying hard to not jump over the counter like a mad man and kill Kisame.

**--tbc**

Well there well go, hope you like that if wrods are missing! **I will be fixing chapters that has words missing so don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone for the long update...well here we go. There is a lot of talking in this chapter.**

**There is a bit OOC in this chapter just letting you know.**

**Chapter--8**

"How did you get my number?!" Itachi asked, moving back into the loveseat I was sitting on. He's only knew the guy for, well not even fifteen minutes and he already wanted to kill him.

"Now now Itachi-" The deep playful voice came from the phone. The gut didn't seem to have a life as he had called over ten times already.

"It's Mr. Uchiha to you!" Itachi stated.

"Right Itachi, anyways I only call about you flight." Itachi sigh waving his hand back in froth.

"What about it this time." They keep change time and days, Itachi just about had it. He was tired, irritated and wanted badly to see his little bother.

"It will be leaving eight O'clock three days from now."

"What!, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Itachi wanted to throw the phone, the only thing that stopping him was what if Sasuke called-,wait Sasuke.

"Look called back later with the details."

"Wait wha-." Itachi cut him off with the dial tone. Itachi dialed another number waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" It was Sasuke voice.

"Sasuke, good it you how are you doing, is everything okay?!" The last time he called Sasuke was running from Naruto.

"Yes everything fine, where are you?" Sasuke voice was hard and cracked, he sounded as if his was crying.

"I was put on the wrong plane, and now I have to wait for another one." Itachi sighed, looking around the dark room again, the place wasn't bad, he just didn't want to be here. He wanted to see Sasuke. It wasn't much to ask for was it?

"Oh." Was all Sasuke said.

"What going on with you?" Sasuke sound the same but he knew something was off. It's could be that Sasuke wasn't in a hush tone, like when Naruto's around, or even when he afraid Naruto might walk in on him talking on the phone.

"I broke up with Naruto." Itachi didn't know what to say, he knew Sasuke was madly in love with Naruto. That wasn't knew, but Itachi just never believed that Sasuke would ever break up with the guy, even when he told him to.

"You okay?" Was only thing that came to mind.

"No, I don't think I am." Itachi could hear the hurt and sadness in Sasuke's voice.

"Can I call you back later I need to do something."

"Okay."

Itachi hung up the phone he dialed last number before Sasuke's. He was tired of the run around, he need to get to his little brother.

"Oh Itachi you called bac-."

"Cancel my flight."

"What! Why?" Kisame asked.

"Look, I need to get to my little brother and if the flight is going to take three day's I'm going by car." Itachi knew it would only take two from where he was, and he was willing sit in a car for two day just for Sasuke.

"That all you had to say."

"Huh?"

**--With Sasuke**

Sasuke looked at phone before putting it away. He had a knew room without Naruto and at a different hotel. No matter how much he wanted to hate Naruto he couldn't.

Not when he loved him for so long, but he is an Uchiha. Uchiha's aren't love sick girls, he can get back out there and find someone who will actually care for him.

"Who am I kidding?" Sasuke whispered to himself, the only person he wanted is Naruto, but isn't that life you want someone you can never have.

"I just need to get over him and fast." Sasuke looked down at the ring on his finger, he was planning to take it off, but no matter how hard he tired he couldn't do it. The radio is on and his just happen to play his and Naruto's song.

Sasuke was doing a concert when he spotted Naruto in the front row, Sasuke is an actor but occasionally he would sing when his brother asked him to, Sasuke loved the song-.

_Saw you from a distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

_In a sea of people_

_There is only you_

_I never knew what the song was about_

_But suddenly now I do_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you, and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hand_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights_

_A wonder wall of stars_

_But the one that's shining out so bright is the one right where you are_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you, and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hand_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_Saw you from the distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hand_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hands_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you, and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sasuke still remembered it clearly, Naruto was so beautiful in his, gold shirt and black pants. Sasuke knew that time was over and it's time to move on, and he will little by little. Sasuke ran his hand though his hair sighing.

It's time to let the past go and that's what Sasuke was going to do. Sasuke pulled off his ring putting it down on the night stand.

**Flash back--**

_"__**Will you marry me?" Naruto asked down on one knee.**_

_**Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, he was so happy, he love Naruto so much, Naruto made him happy. Sasuke never thought he could get married, at least not to a person he wanted to marry.**_

_**"Yes." Came the soft spoken answer.**_

_**"I love you." Naruto stood hugging Sasuke to his chest, Naruto brought the ring with his own money, he doesn't make much, but he saved for four months to buy the ring. Sasuke knew that and that's what made it so special to him.**_

_**"I love you too, so much." Sasuke vowed to never take off the ring, never.**_

**--End flash back**

Sasuke looked at the ring one last time before getting up, and walking away.

**tbc--**

**Sorry that it's short, I have lot's to do and I know this is a weird format but just go with it please.**

**Song:Touch your hand...By:David Archuleta.(Luv him!!!).**


End file.
